Siete Pecados Capitales
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Podrían haber sido muy diferentes, pero todos tenían una cosa en común: aquello que los arruinó, a todos y cada uno de ellos.
1. Avaricia

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: **Pues, tengo el honor de subir el primer fic en español de Odin Sphere. Aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones, estoy convencida de que esto es terrible (y quiero decir todos los cápítulos), pero he tenido esto entre mis borradores por casi cuatro años, así que decidí que era hora de acabar con mi miseria y subirlo de una vez por todas.

En asuntos más relevantes, esto se centra en los NPC del juego, así que, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Avaricia | Melvin<strong>

**_Avaricia._** _f. Afán desordenado de poseer y adquirir riquezas para atesorarlas._

El problema, como siempre, fue que no era suficiente.

Nunca era suficiente.

Elfaria no era suficientemente buena para el reino, y menos aún lo sería la mocosa malcriada de su hija; de no haber estado tan ciego, se hubiera dado cuenta de que él tampoco lo era, pero en algún momento su temor por el bienestar del reino se convirtió en ambición, y le hizo pensar que sólo él podía ser lo bastante bueno. En algún momento, su preocupación por quién se sentaba en el trono lo llevo a desear dicha posición.

Llegó a tomar lo único bueno de su vida, el único rayo de bondad al que se había asido, y lo desmorono con sus propias manos con tal de forjar una herramienta, que fuera útil para sus planes. Su ambición.

Un niño humano hecho un arma; podían no haber tenido lazos de sangre, pero Oswald era su hijo.

Y no tiene a nadie que culpar más que a si mismo; estaba escrito en su nombre, esa marca que lo había señalado desde hace mucho como una plaga que arrasaría con todo lo que le importaba: Nidhogg, quien roe continuamente las raíces del árbol del mundo…

Todo estaba escrito, su ambición, su fracaso también, lo sabe en el momento en que eleva los ojos al cielo y le devuelve ese nombre, esa maldición. Como todas las hadas, se desvanecerá con la brisa y no quedara nada de él; no quedara nadie que cuide de Oswald, incluso eso se lo ha arrebatado. Es justo que Oswald lo odie, que sea libre, de una manera en que nunca podría hacerlo si se aferrara a la esperanza de haber sido algo más que una herramienta para Melvin. Su hijo debe huir, antes de que todas las huestes de la nueva y joven e inexperta reina vayan tras él; y no podrá hacerlo si el más leve asomo de amor filial, o lealtad o afecto lo llevan a buscar venganza. Oswald no es de los que dejan una tarea incompleta, de eso, al menos, puede estar orgulloso de haberle enseñado.

Si fuera libre de elegir, por supuesto, escogería el afecto de su hijo por sobre todo lo demás; sin embargo, a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que ha hecho, y del ser retorcido en el que se ha transformado gradualmente, aún queda una parte incorrupta de él, una que sigue brillando con la luz que había reconocido en la hija de su hermana. Es esa parte la que le dicta que ni siquiera él es tan egoísta como para aferrarse a Oswald, después de todo el daño que le causo.

Es por eso que miente, con el corazón ligero, y ve los rescoldos de afecto en los ojos de su hijo apagarse hasta que no queda nada; nada que no se merezca, porque no es él quien merece ser libre.

Aunque ahora, sin duda alguna, lo es.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé, es horrible, es espantoso, es completa y totalmente OC...<p>

Al menos tengo el consuelo de que nadie lo leera.


	2. Envidia

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: **Llevo dos, me faltan cuatro. Creo que voy bien.

¿Listos para el angst? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Envidia | Onyx<strong>

**_Envidia._** _f. Tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno. Emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee_.

La ama. Esa es su primera verdad innegable; más allá de quién es, y quién ha sido, esa es la única verdad de su persona que él mismo ha elegido, y cuya carga ha aceptado llevar a cuestas felizmente. La adora con una pasión reminiscente de él mismo—todo lo consume, todo lo devora, todo lo que se interponga entre ellos será reducido a negra ceniza. O, al menos, debería.

El Caballero Negro probó ser resistente al fuego; no lo suficiente para apagarlo, pues eso sí que sería un logro digno de contar, pero si lo bastante para escapar de su ira y llevarse consigo su premio. Gwendolyn...

¡Gwendolyn…!

_¡GWENDOLYN!_

Su nombre sabe a cenizas sobre su lengua; madera quemada, astillas que deberían llenarle de yagas la boca. Aún así lo repite como una plegaria retorcida, una y otra vez, abrasándose a sí mismo en una llama que no puede controlar. Su garganta se quema, él se atraganta con el nombre, luchando por sacar cada silaba, incluso cuando la ve alejarse más y más, de la mano del Caballero Negro.

Oh, aquello nunca habría de ser de él…

* * *

><p>En realidad, este capítulo me gusta. =-=<p> 


	3. Gula

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: **Yay~ El tercero.

Obviamente, considerando el tipo de pecado y el personaje, no recomiendo leer esto si están comiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gula | Gallon<strong>

_**Gula.** f. Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber._

Hay una frase cuyo uso es bastante extendido entre los humanos: "tener sed de venganza;" es algo que había existido desde antes que él y que perduraba en el mundo que había dejado atrás, simplemente porque tal es la naturaleza humana. Él había sido humano, una vez, hace mucho tiempo; aunque, de igual manera, hace mucho tiempo que había perdido todo rastro de humanidad en él—excepto, quizás, esa sed de venganza.

Aunque tal vez ni eso; lo que siente no puede clasificarse como una simple sed: es hambre.

No es una necesidad real, sino un vicio, una desviación del instinto; es la corrupción de su alma echando raíces en su estomago, incluso lleno de gusanos como ahora está. Lo carcome por dentro como acido, como un hambre verdadera, y le ha causado una úlcera en el corazón, el más débil, el más fuerte de todos los órganos humanos. Se ha hinchado, su corazón, se ha llenado de pus y odio y rencor, y no ha dejado espacio para nada más.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo en el Inframundo, encadenado (al suelo, al infierno, a su tortura, a sus pecados, a su culpa), sintiendo como su carne era devorada lentamente por alimañas, como los carroñeros arrancaban su siguiente comida de sus huesos, que se ha convertido en la bestia en la que se había transformado. Por dentro ahora, ya no es solo la forma y el instinto lo que lo corrompen; él mismo ha desarrollado su propia locura palpable que le habla desde el estomago, exigiéndole que la sacie con la sangre que tal vez antes del Darkova no hubiese estado dispuesto a derramar.

Tal vez la poca humanidad que le quedaba fue devorada por ellos cuando royeron sus huesos y se atragantaron con su carne, y no dejaron nada para él.

Parece justo que haga lo mismo.

* * *

><p>... Ew, Gallon.<p>

Siento que esto fue algo desagradable en las descripcíones. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma.


	4. Ira

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: **Ahí vamos, ahí vamos. Más de la mitad.

Eh, nada extraordinario en éste capítulo, prosigan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ira | Wagner<strong>

**_Ira._**_ f. Pasión del alma, que causa indignación y enojo. Apetito o deseo de venganza._

La emoción se aglutinó en su garganta, primero, y de allí subió, con un gorgoteo en crescendo por todo el largo de su cuello, mientras alzaba la cabeza, orgulloso, furibundo y terrible; el humo comenzó a brotar de sus fosas nasales y finalmente separó las fauces con un fogonazo.

Rugió, y el cielo se lleno con un estruendo horrible.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Hindel, un hermano suyo, uno con el que nunca había estado de acuerdo, uno con el que no se llevaba particularmente bien, pero que había sido un dragón noble, que había vivido de acuerdo a su propia voluntad. Muerte era lo único que había recibido a cambio, la moneda que habían utilizado los humanos para pagar todo lo que había hecho por ellos; era la única que conocían. Hindel no era el primero.

Y ahora él, Wegner, era, verdaderamente, el último.

Toda su raza, sangre de su sangre, asesinada –lenta, metódicamente-, por esos seres inferiores.

¿Cómo se atrevían?

_¡¿Cómo se atrevían?_

Tal ignominia no podía ser perdonada, no podía ser olvidada; la humillación a la que habían sido sometidos, esclavizados o aniquilados, demasiado peligrosos como para dejar vivos a menos que los sirvieran.

El sonido que atravesó el cielo ésta vez no fue un rugido, fue una explosión de fuego atronadora, un llanto fúnebre y un juramento de cobrar venganza torcidos en un solo ruido espantoso que pareció desgarrar las nubes que tan cerca de su hogar estaban.

Sería su extinción o la de ellos.

* * *

><p>Hmm... No sé, no acaba de convencerme. Lo siento un tanto... blandito a comparación de la masa de escamas, odio y <em>mueremueremuere<em> que es Wegner en el juego.


	5. Lujuria

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: ***shipper on deck* :D

Si, bueno, a _mí_ me gusta bastante Ingway. .

* * *

><p><strong>Lujuria | Ingway<strong>

**_Lujuria._**_ f. Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales._

Es inmoral e incorrecto en tantos, _tantos_ niveles.

Aunque su propia existencia es incorrecta e inmoral—al menos de acuerdo a su abuelo—, así que, en realidad, no debería de importarle.

El problema es que _si_ le importa; tanto que a estas alturas el miedo sostiene su alma en sus manos heladas.

No debería de sentir lo que siente; debería prohibirse a si mismo los pensamientos y los sueños (los malditos, malditos sueños), que cada vez lo empujan más y más hacia el abismo de la desesperación. Y no le dejan más opción que caer en la tentación – renunciar a ella no es una opción, no lo ha sido nunca; así que huye para protegerla, para no dejar que sus manos, manos manchadas, malditas, que han traído nada más que destrucción a todo lo que entra en contacto con ellas, deslustren el brillo que flota continuamente a su alrededor, como una areola alboreada.

Empañar eso significaría la muerte—de él, de ella, de ambos… no está seguro.

Es amor (aunque se encoja al escuchar esa palabra en su monologo mental), lo que lo impulsa a protegerla de la oscuridad del mundo; porque ha hecho cosas de las que se arrepiente, visto cosas que desearía olvidar. Es fácil aprender a lidiar con ellas con el tiempo, pero las primeras experiencias siempre son las más difíciles de digerir… y no puede soportar la idea de arrastrar a la joven reina a las profundidades de la ciénaga en la que él se mueve. No cuando lo mira con esos ojos tan inocentes y confiados.

Esos ojos… Nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Una mirada en ellos y estaba perdido.

Quisiera pensar que es amor, también, lo que lo mueve a dar la vuelta (darle la espalda, en realidad. a los planes de venganza que ha estado afinando por años y años) y regresar, a donde está ella.

Todo lo que ha hecho ya lo ha condenado a una eternidad en el infierno, y ella no tiene que temer a tal lugar, así que, en realidad, quizás, no importa.

Ha roto las reglas antes, no ve ninguna razón para no volver a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>... No digan nada, ¡no digan nada!<p> 


	6. Orgullo

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: **Odiiiin.

¿Quién si no?

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo | Odin<strong>

**_Orgullo._** _m. Arrogancia, vanidad, exceso de estimación propia, que a veces es disimulable por nacer de causas nobles y virtuosas._

Había sido su perdición.

Había estado estúpidamente orgulloso de sus hijas, simplemente nunca se había molestado (o atrevido) a demostrarlo.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

He aquí a Odin, el insolente, colérico, brutal y despiadado gobernante de Ragnanival, de pie en su sala del trono, listo para enfrentar a la muerte con la cabeza en alto… simplemente porque no concibe otra manera de hacerlo (de hacer nada, en realidad).

Eso es orgullo, esto es el error; tener un paraíso protegido y a salvo, en la palma de su mano, y arrojarlo al suelo y pisotearlo con saña en un berrinche porque un ave aleteo en contra suya. Viento envenenado; dos hijas, las joyas de su corona: perdidas para siempre. Siempre, siempre sigue un patrón.

Y, no contento con destrozar su paraíso, también erigió su propia destrucción; un monumento que habría de servirle de tumba con los pedazos de Balor, usando su orgullo de argamasa—todo hecho trizas, desmoronado por las menudas manos de un hada. Un hada, apenas una mocosa, pero hija de la única mujer a quien había considerado una igual. Él, herido en lo más profundo, se había visto obligado a inclinarse ante ella; a volver a su hogar con las manos vacias… Tan sólo para encontrarse que el mundo que había conocida estaba l borde de la destrucción, a punto de caer al precipicio, cayendo, cayendo—

Ragnanival, convertido en un infierno, con sus calles llenas de fantasmas (verdaderos y vengativos); espíritus que no conocen descanso ni paz alguna, ni siquiera en la muerte, y que, no sin razón, buscan algo que aplaque su dolor.

Él es ese algo, su muerte será un bálsamo para ellos, lo sabe muy bien; lo sabe porque está escrito en cara de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Con una última sonrisa que rayaba en la amargura envolvió el fantasma de su hija entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Tal vez había sido demasiado tarde desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Eh. Él nunca me agrado.<p> 


	7. Pereza

**Siete Pecados Capitales**

**N/A: **¡El... último!

(¡_La sandía-la sandía_!)

* * *

><p><strong>Pereza | Leventhan<strong>

**_Pereza._**_ f. Negligencia, tedio o descuido en las cosas a que estamos obligados._

Leventhan recuerda el mundo, a veces; el mundo que existía fuera de su cascarón.

También, a veces, recuerda el interior de su cascaron, pero es tan parecido al lugar en donde se encuentra ahora que las memorias tienden a volverse borrosas, desvaneciendo el límite que diferencia el pasado del presente. En realidad, no 'recuerda', en el sentido estricto de la palabra: Leventhan _sueña_.

Es entonces cuando las memorias del cascaron, y del mundo fuera del cascaron, se vuelven vividas, casi tangibles; casi. De todas formas, lo que en realidad ocupa su mente es el futuro, esos sueños son los más placenteros.

Esos sueños están llenos de gritos y agonía, y la luz roja del caldero, en el ojo de su mente, es transformada en miles de diminutos ríos que fluyen de miles de diminutos seres destrozados bajo él.

Pero todavía no, no; todavía no es tiempo. Todavía no llega su hora.

De momento, lo único que puede hacer, que quiere hacer, realmente, es quedarse en dónde está; en el cálido abrazo del caldero que lo mantenía envuelto

Y así, Leventhan duerme… y sueña.

* * *

><p>Y terminamos...<p>

Al fin, al fin terminé con esta idea que nació como hace cuatro años, no lo puedo creer. T_T


End file.
